


Wasted Saturday

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Locker Room Sex, M/M, MayuAka - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, akamayu, boys in tights, sassy banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi was looking forward to spending his Saturday off lounging around his dorm room and getting some reading done. All it takes is one text from Akashi to spoil his good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have guessed that a conversation with my best friend would lead to my first smut attempt, but here we are.

Mayuzumi wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing here, outside of Rakuzan’s gym in the middle of a Saturday.

Okay, so he definitely knew what he was doing here. The real question was why he kept coming back.

This was the third Saturday now that he’d received a text from Akashi, which really pissed him off, considering that Saturday was his only free day. No classes, no basketball practice, and nobody around to bother him. Just the way he liked it.

He had just settled down in his dorm room with the intent to finish the book he’d been reading when his phone started vibrating with an incoming call. He ignored it, not even sparing it a glance as he flipped through the pages, only for it go off again a few minutes later. He sighed in irritation, grabbing the device and checking the name just in case it was an emergency.

It wasn’t.

[ _What do you want?_ ] He messaged back. Not that he cared.

His phone lit up again a few seconds later with Akashi’s response. [ _Meet me in the gym in twenty minutes_.]

He typed a quick response of [ _No_ ] and tossed his phone back onto the bed. No way. He’d already fallen for this trick twice, and he wasn’t about to do it again. What was that old saying? _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

His phone _pinged_ with another text, but he pointedly kept his gaze on the book in his hands. Akashi could message him all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to give in. Not this time.

What Mayuzumi failed to take into consideration was that Akashi could be annoyingly persistent when he wanted to be. It probably had something to do with the fact that Akashi was a spoiled brat who was use to getting whatever he wanted, but Mayuzumi couldn’t care less. Akashi could bitch all he wanted, but there was no way he was going to meet him. Not on his day off. Definitely not _again_.

The first signs of irritation started seeping through when his phone went off for the seventh time in two minutes. Didn’t Akashi have anything better to do than bothering him? He was student council president, after all. Shouldn’t he have, like, mountains of paperwork to be doing or something?

He growled in frustration when his phone went off for the eighth time, the flashing screen in his peripheral vision demanding his attention. Mayuzumi wondered how long Akashi could keep this up for, and then immediately decided he didn’t want to know.

Another minute passed by before his phone went off again. At this rate, his phone would be dead within the hour, considering he _really_ didn't feel like getting up to find his charger. He barely makes it through the paragraph he’s reading before his phone chimes yet again.

“God  _dammit_ ,” Mayuzumi growled under his breath, reaching over and snatching his phone off the mattress. He ignores all of Akashi’s missed texts, sending one of his own without even bothering to read the others.

[ _Leave me alone_ ]

Mayuzumi is just about to throw his phone when a notification goes off again, this time lighting up with a picture message. Before he can even think about ignoring it, his curiosity gets the better him and he’s tapping on the image to enlarge it.

His eyes widen as he takes it in.

At first glance, it looks like a small pile of black clothing. Only on closer inspection does he notice that the fabric looks disturbingly sheer and gauzy. Just as his brain is making a connection he doesn’t want to make, a new message pops up below the photo.

[ _Are you sure you want me too?_ ]

 _No_ , is Mayuzumi’s immediate thought. He hates to admit it, but his curiosity is definitely piqued. He can’t help but wonder what Akashi’s plan is. He knew that Akashi could be unpredictable, but to send him a picture with _this_ kind of implication? He didn’t know what to think.

His fingers hovered over the letter keys, unsure what he wanted to say. He really wanted to know what Akashi was up to…

 _Curiosity killed the cat..._ , Mayuzumi reminded himself. Playing with Akashi was the equivalent of playing with fire. He should definitely just tell Akashi to fuck off so he could go back to his peaceful reading.

 _...but satisfaction brought it back_.

[ _What do you want?_ ] He sends again. This was stupid. Really, really stupid.

His phone buzzed not two seconds later. [ _That’s for me to know, Chihiro. Will you be joining me or not? I promise to make it worth your time._ ]

[ _Yeah, bullshit_.]

God dammit. He hated this, absolutely hated this. He shouldn’t care, doesn’t want to care, and yet…

[ _Fine_.]

 

\------------------------------

 

Mayuzumi pushed the gym doors open, not surprised in the slightest to see that the lights were already on. He had changed out of his lounge clothes and into something more suited for a workout, even though he knew he wasn’t going to be doing anything of the sort. This whole thing was all about pretenses, after all.

Akashi stood with his back to him at the free throw line of the court, dressed plainly in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and white t-shirt. He dribbled a few times before taking a shot, the ball sailing through the hoop without even grazing the rim.

“Nice of you to join me, Chihiro,” Akashi announced, not even bothering to turn around as he greeted him.

Mayuzumi moved onto the court, his shoes squeaking on the polished floor. “Yeah, whatever,” he said dismissively. “Can we just get this over with so I can leave?”

“No need to sound so eager,” Akashi commented sarcastically, retrieving the ball and finally turning around to face him. Mayuzumi walked towards him casually, mismatched eyes watching his every step.

Akashi dribbled the ball a few times, his expression uninterested as he eyed the other. Without warning, he passed the ball to Mayuzumi, who caught it on reflex. He stared at the ball in his hands for a moment before looking up to meet Akashi’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Akashi retorted, crouching down in a defensive stance in front of him. “We’re going to play some one-on-one.”

Mayuzumi stared back, unfazed. “And why’s that?”

Akashi didn’t answer, just continued to stand and watch, waiting for Mayuzumi to obey.

He sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair before dropping into a stance as well. “Yeah, fine, whatever.”

They played first to ten points three times, the games flying by quickly, with Akashi winning all of them effortlessly. Mayuzumi wasn’t surprised, of course, and he knew that Akashi expected it as well. After all, they were both well aware that Akashi hadn’t summoned him here to play basketball.

Instead, like a cat with a mouse, Akashi just wanted to play with him a bit before moving in for the kill.

“Good work,” Akashi told him, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead.

“Yeah, right,” Mayuzumi panted. “Like you give a shit.” This was his day _off_ , and he _should_ be in his dorm relaxing, not sweating his ass off on a basketball court.

Akashi ignored his comment, turning to put the ball away before heading towards the locker room. “Let’s go clean up, shall we?” He stopped at the doorway, looking over his shoulder to see if Mayuzumi was following.

Mayuzumi met his stare for a long moment before thinking _fuck it_ , and making his way across the court, towards Akashi. He was already here, and he was still incredibly curious about the picture that Akashi had sent him. There was only one way he was going to find out.

He hated that his heartbeat picked up speed as he entered the locker room. Akashi always did this to him, though. He saw right through Mayuzumi every time.

Akashi led the way, with Mayuzumi right behind him. The redhead approached his locker, but rather than opening it, he leaned his back against it, his arms folded across his chest.

“I have a proposition for you,” Akashi began, mismatched eyes boring into him.

Mayuzumi sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, crossing his own arms as he stood in the narrow space across from Akashi. He tried to ignore the drop of sweat that was rolling down the side of Akashi’s slender neck with little success. “This ought to be good.”

“You do recall me saying something about making this worth your time, correct?” he asked. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes for good measure before giving a brief nod. Akashi stepped forward, closing the small gap between them without breaking eye contact. “And as you know, I am a man of my word.”

“I still don’t see your poi--”

Akashi dropped to his knees.

Well, _this_ was different.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know how this little meeting was going to turn out. The first time Akashi had called him here for a ‘training session’, he’d shown up, expecting some sort of lecture about how he needed to work harder, train harder, or show up on time. Akashi had been on all their asses lately, with the Winter Cup approaching and all.

Instead, he found himself sprawled out on one of the locker room benches, with Akashi pounding into him over and over again.

Not that he had said no or anything.

The second time he met with Akashi, he had a pretty good idea as to why. And he had still shown up, despite his best attempts to convince himself to stay away. Sure, Akashi was as good at fucking as he was at basketball, but he was also a spoiled brat, and _definitely_ not Mayuzumi’s type. _At all._

At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself before he let Akashi pin him against the wall in the shower room.

So at this point, Mayuzumi had a pretty good concept of what the script was going to be for this little encounter. But this, Akashi on his knees in front of him, tugging down the pair of basketball shorts he had on, was _not_ part of it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked calmly, despite the fact that he could already feel himself getting hard.

Akashi finished yanking his shorts down to his ankles, eyeing the bulge in his boxers before tiling his chin up to meet Mayuzumi’s gaze. “You know, Chihiro, stupid doesn’t look good on you,” Akashi commented.

“Yeah, well, arrogance doesn’t look good on you either, but here we are,” Mayuzumi responded dryly.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Mayuzumi wondered if it was a good idea to insult the guy who was moments away from putting your dick in his mouth. Probably not.

“I’m upholding my end of the deal,” Akashi answered, leaning forward until Mayuzumi could feel his breath through the fabric of his boxers. “I believe I told you last time that I would make it up to you.”

Mayuzumi did remember him saying something like that, after the last time they were together like this. He’d been sore as hell at practice for the next two days. He didn’t think Akashi had meant it, at the time, and certainly didn’t think he meant it like _this_.

“Yeah,” Mayuzumi breathed, holding himself back from rocking his hips forward. “I guess you did.”

Akashi leaned forward then, and Mayuzumi’s breath caught in his throat as the redhead began to mouth at his clothed erection. He leaned back against the lockers behind him but kept his eyes on Akashi, ready to enjoy whatever show he was planning on putting on.

It felt _good_ , but it wasn’t nearly enough. Even when Akashi’s hand joined his mouth, squeezing him through the fabric, it still wasn’t enough friction. Either Akashi was teasing him, or he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Knowing Akashi, it was definitely the first one.

“I sorta thought you’d be good at this,” Mayuzumi told him, hoping the breathlessness of his voice wouldn’t take away from the insult. “You know, since you’re such a priss about being the best at everything.”

Akashi growled, and his eyes flashed up with that dangerous look again. Mayuzumi stared back, unimpressed. He was definitely trying to get his dick bitten at this point.

Much to his surprise, Akashi pulled back, still holding Mayuzumi’s gaze, and slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He tugged them down slowly, still teasing him like the asshole that he was.

When his boxers joined his shorts on the floor, Akashi didn’t miss a beat before taking Mayuzumi in hand, stroking him a few times before finally running his tongue along the underside from base to tip. Akashi took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before moving forward, swallowing Mayuzumi halfway with seemingly little effort at all.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mayuzumi breathed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he forced them back open. There was no way in hell he was going to miss a single second of this.

He looked back down, slightly surprised to see that Akashi was staring right back at him, head bobbing steadily, mismatched eyes watching his every move. Mayuzumi didn’t think a person could still manage to look intimidating with a cock down their throat, but Akashi was doing a pretty good job.

Just as the heat was starting to pool in his stomach, Akashi pulled off of him, wiping the excess saliva off his chin in a dignified manner that Mayuzumi might have laughed at if he could breath normally.

“I hope that’s not all you’ve got,” Mayuzumi warned. He was painfully hard now, and if Akashi thought he was going to leave him like this, he had another thing coming.

“Of course not,” Akashi responded, rising to his feet. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about the photo I sent you.”

The image of that black, lacy fabric was pulled to the forefront of his mind, his cock twitching at the thought. “Yeah, I was wondering about that.”

Akashi smirked, and Mayuzumi was overcome with the urge to kiss that look right off his face. He held himself back, though. He would let Akashi play his trump card first.

He expected Akashi to go and grab his bag, assuming that whatever that bundle of fabric was would be in there. Instead, Akashi tugged his shirt off, adding it to the pile that was already on the floor. Half a second later and the redhead was sliding his sweatpants down, slow and tantalizing. Mayuzumi didn’t understand why until his pants were down mid-thigh, where a hint of black lace stood out against his pale skin.

“You…” he trailed off, momentarily taken by surprise. He blinked a few times, trying to focus. “You had those on the entire time?”

Akashi’s lips pulled up a smirk again as he continued to slide his pants down past his knees. “I did,” Akashi answered, eyeing the way Mayuzumi’s throat pulsed with a visible swallowing motion.

 _Fuck, that’s hot_ , he thought to himself as Akashi kicked the sweatpants into a corner. The tights were black, hugging to Akashi’s toned legs perfectly. The last three or four inches where they clung to his thighs were made of black lace, clashing beautifully with Akashi’s pale complexion.

He wondered if anyone would believe him, if he told them that he had seen Rakuzan’s captain in a pair of thigh-high tights, posing in front of him. Probably not.

“I hope you’re not planning on simply standing there and staring at me,” Akashi said, pulling Mayuzumi from his thoughts. The redhead didn’t appear to be fazed by this situation at all. He looked the same as ever, if not just a little more smug than usual.

Mayuzumi had a pretty good idea on how to change that.

“Actually, I was just thinking about how much I’d love to fuck you into those lockers, but I don’t know if you can handle it. I wouldn’t want to bruise that pretty skin of yours.” He was only half joking, incase Akashi shot him down. But he was also half serious, just in case Akashi took him up on his offer.

Akashi’s eyes flashed with something, but it was gone before Mayuzumi could read it. “I suppose we should find out then,” he said, and that was all the answer he needed.

Mayuzumi closed the space between them, placing a hand on Akashi’s shoulder and shoving him back until he collided with the row of lockers. Akashi wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, yanking him down until he could press his lips firmly against Mayuzumi’s.

He kissed Akashi back, sweeping his tongue through his mouth while he bucked his hips forward, grinding his erection against Akashi’s. The redhead made a low sound at the sensation, his own hips moving forward automatically. Mayuzumi used his free hand to grab Akashi’s hip hard enough to bruise, pinning him against the lockers while he rolled his hips again.

Akashi let this go on for a few minutes before the hand at the back of his neck traveled upwards, his fingers tangling in grey hair and _yanking_ , pulling Mayuzumi’s mouth off of his.

“I hope you have something in mind _other_ than shamelessly dry humping me all afternoon,” Akashi bit at him, his tone only slightly breathless.

Akashi never did know when to shut up, but Mayuzumi was going to try his best to get him too, even if it was only for couple of minutes. “I sure do,” he told Akashi, ignoring the cold eyes that were burning into him. “For your sake, I hope you brought something with you.”

“Of course I did,” Akashi responded. He placed a hand on Mayuzumi’s chest, pushing him back slightly so he could reach around to his locker, opening the latch and rummaging around for something. While he was doing that, Mayuzumi busied himself with stripping Akashi of his black boxers, lingering a little too long where the lacy fabric met the bare skin of his thigh. He resisted the urge to sink his teeth into the flawless skin, for the moment anyway.

He straightened himself back out to find Akashi holding a clear plastic container. Mayuzumi took the bottle from him, the pop of the cap echoing in the quiet room.

“I wonder what people would say, if they knew that the intimidating Akashi Seijuuro kept a bottle of lube in his locker,” Mayuzumi voiced out loud as he smeared some of the contents on his fingers.

Akashi’s breath hitched in his throat, a small sound, but Mayuzumi caught it. “They would probably say that I am well prepared for any situation.” Mismatched eyes flickered between Mayuzumi’s face and his slicked-up fingers. “Including this one.”

Mayuzumi wondered if there could ever be a situation in which Akashi didn’t sound like a conceited asshole, and quickly landed on a hard _no_. “I guess we’ll see about that. Turn around.”

Akashi stared at him for a long moment before complying, twisting his body around until he was facing the lockers. He brought his hands up, laying his palms flat against the surface to brace himself.

Mayuzumi pressed himself flush against Akashi’s back, hooking one hand under his leg to lift it up and spread him open while the other slipped between them. His fingers dug into the soft, sheer fabric at the back of Akashi’s knee, getting distracted again by how _good_ the redhead looked like this.

“Chihiro,” Akashi said, a command in his voice. Mayuzumi looked up to see Akashi’s head was turned, watching him over his shoulder.

“Now who’s the eager one?” Mayuzumi shot back, but Akashi was right. The faster they got this over with, the faster he could go home.

Not that this trip had been a total waste.

He ran one slick finger around Akashi’s entrance, teasing him, wanting to give the redhead a taste of his own medicine. Akashi rocked his hips back, but Mayuzumi pulled away slightly, not giving him any chance for control.

Mayuzumi circled his finger a few more times before pressing in, burying it up to the knuckle with no warning at all. Akashi gasped, his hips automatically rocking back against the intrusion. He was tight, more so than Mayuzumi expected, and all he could think about was how good that heat was going to feel when it was wrapped around his cock.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, enjoying listening to Akashi’s breathing become irregular. After a few minutes he slid a second finger in along with the first, and Akashi bit back a moan. Mayuzumi spread his fingers apart, working the redhead open as he began to trail hot kisses along the back of his neck.

Akashi was fully panting by the time Mayuzumi worked him up to three. He tilted his head back, exposing the bare column of his throat that Mayuzumi didn’t hesitate to kiss and bite at. He could feel Akashi starting to tremble, all of his weight balanced on one leg while Mayuzumi held the other. He wouldn’t last much longer like this.

He removed his fingers, smearing what was left of the lube along his length while Akashi made a low growl of disappointment at the loss. “Chihiro,” he said again, only he sounded way more breathless this time. His cat-like eyes were dilated in a way that Mayuzumi had never seen before. “ _Hurry up_.”

“Spoiled brat,” Mayuzumi muttered, but he complied, positioning himself at Akashi’s entrance and thrusting in harshly, practically crushing Akashi between himself and the row of lockers. Akashi cried out, and Mayuzumi only gave him enough time for one breath before he was sliding out and thrusting back in again.

He didn’t slow down, instead maintaining the same brutal pace that Akashi always used on him. The redhead was moaning openly now, his fingers trying to find some purchase on the unforgiving metal, forearms flexing as he tried to brace himself. Mayuzumi was having a hard time keeping quiet himself, alternating between biting his own lip and stifling his groans against Akashi’s neck.

Akashi felt _good,_ way to fucking good, the tight, slick heat consuming his every thought. He could feel his release ramping up quickly, and judging by the sinful noises spilling from Akashi’s lips, he was close too.

Mayuzumi reached his free hand around Akashi’s body, gripping his cock and jerking him off with fast, sloppy movements. Akashi pressed his face against the lockers, turning his head to the side so Mayuzumi could see every expression as it passed. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open to allow the ragged pants and moans to escape his lips.

He wouldn’t admit that this was better than spending a quiet day in his dorm room, but there were definitely worse things he could be doing with his Saturday.

A few more thrusts and Akashi cried out as he tightened almost painfully around Mayuzumi’s cock, cumming in hot spurts that splattered against the metal. The sound and unbearable heat that surrounded him was enough to push Mayuzumi over the edge as well, emptying into Akashi until there was nothing left.

He rested his forehead against Akashi’s shoulders, staying in place until he felt he could breath again, listening to Akashi do the same. He pulled out slowly, carefully lowering Akashi’s other leg to the floor so the Rakuzan captain wouldn’t fall flat on his face, as funny as that sounded.

Akashi spun around to face him, folding his arms across his chest again as he leaned on the lockers, pointfully avoiding the spot where his own cum was drying to the metal. His red hair was a tangled mess, dripping with sweat and clinging to his forehead, not to mention the lacy tights that had slipped down his legs a little. Despite all that, he somehow still managed to hold an air of arrogance about him, which pissed Mayuzumi off to no end.

“Can I go home now?” Mayuzumi asked, forcing himself to return Akashi’s stare, rather than letting his eyes roam over his disheveled form.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed, but the corner of his mouth pulled up in a taunting smirk. “Are you trying to tell me that you didn’t enjoy yourself? Because I would have to disagree.”

This was why Mayuzumi couldn’t stand to be around the guy for more than five minutes. Akashi always acted like he knew everything, and even if he did, he didn’t have to be such an asshole about it. “Whatever,” he said, turning away from Akashi and heading towards the shower. “Why don’t you get in here and wash the cum out of your asshole, then maybe we can talk.”

Akashi didn’t say anything, which surprised him. Instead the redhead followed him to the showers, where Mayuzumi watched from the corner of his eye as Akashi gracefully slid the stockings off his legs and tossed them aside.

Once they cleaned themselves up, as well as the locker room itself, they both got redressed in silence. Akashi stuffed the tights into his bag, and Mayuzumi found himself wondering where the redhead had gotten them in the first place. Better yet, how had he known that it was something Mayuzumi would be into anyway?

He decided he was probably better off not knowing.

Akashi turned towards him, his bag slung over his shoulder, no trace at all that he’d spent the last half an hour moaning with his face shoved against a locker. “Worth your time?” he asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Like hell,” Mayuzumi responded, turning on his heel to leave. “Just because you’re desperate doesn’t mean I am.” He thought he heard the eerie sound of Akashi chuckling behind him, but he ignored it. He managed to make it back to his dorm room with no one noticing him, just the way he liked it. He plopped onto his bed, grabbing the book he’d been in the middle of and picking up right where he left off.

If Akashi ever texted him on a Saturday again, he was _definitely_ not gonna go.

Well, probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi texted him a week later, and we all know that Mayuzumi totally went back.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) if you want! Thanks for reading!


End file.
